Flaws of an Alchemist
by Marmalah
Summary: Edward turns to drugs to get his mind off of things, but in the end, where will it get him? Rated for the use of drugs and language. One-shot.


_**[For some reason, it doesn't like it when I center the title. :/ Sorry guys. Also, I didn't say Edward's name for a reason (but I don't know the reason).]**_

_**Hiya~ I'm baccccck, with my first FMA fanfic! Wooooo!**_

_**Uhm, actually, it's not my first. The other is waiting to be typed up. xP**_

_**I noticed I seem to get into Ed's thoughts quite a bit (the other one I have is about that, la di da...). **_

_**I LOVE ANGST. AND TRAGEDY. But this isn't tragedy, and I'm not sure if it quite makes it to angst. BUT WHATEVER. **_

_**I'm quite sadistic sometimes.**_

_**On with the story! (Disclaimer, oi: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (sadly). If I did, Edward would almost die in like, every episode, because for some reason I love when my favorite characters are injured reaaaaaaaaally bad. o.o Told you I'm sadistic.)**_

**

* * *

Flaws of an Alchemist

* * *

**

There was a slight, distant pounding in his head, but that wasn't what he was focused on at the moment. He felt dizzy, and yet he was… Everything was so incredibly _clear. _His body was heavy, and at the same time it was as light as a feather – almost like he was flying.

He stood up on shaky legs, testing out his mobility. He placed one foot in front of another almost hesitantly, his right heel meeting up with the toes on his left foot perfectly. He held out his arms to try and hold his balance, though his body was toppling to one side again and again. He leaned the other way to stop himself from falling, but the same result happened with no such luck of him being able to walk normally.

_Al is definitely going to notice._

That small spark of worry was immediately pushed away as he let out an involuntary giggle, his cheeks flushing as he suddenly felt _very _hot. His golden eyes flickered to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. _Maybe fresh air will help._ Walking on his still-unsteady legs, he pushed open the door and stepped out into the crisp autumn air.

This was the first time that he had… done this. To get straight to the point, it was the first time that he had done drugs. _Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist… Taking drugs. Pathetic. _He clenched his teeth – yes, this was his first time, but it definitely wasn't his first time… doing rash, thoughtless things. No, this was just one of the many ways he attempted to get his mind off of his _problems._

If he were older, then maybe someone would actually consider him to be under stress or something of the like. Many people thought something along the lines of, "What could be wrong with a 15-year-old boy?" The fact was that he wasn't a normal teenager. Just being a State Alchemist was enough to say that he was far from ordinary.

Lately, he and Al weren't having any luck getting leads on anything that had to do with the Philosopher's Stone, whether it just be a rumor or some actual sighting. To him, it seemed that each moment he was breathing meant that they were getting further and further from regaining their bodies back; from completing their goal. He was running on his last nerve, and he was slowly running out of ideas to help him relax for once. Relaxation was never something he had time to do.

A cool breeze pushed his golden-blonde bangs from his face and made his high ponytail sway, but his body shivered in protest from the sudden cold feeling running through his body. He could almost imagine Al saying some like, _"It's because you're so short that you get cold so easily! If you drink your milk, you'll become taller, brother!"_

There was a soft smile on his face, and as he leaned on the railing he could feel the effects of the drug wearing off. He wasn't sure what the Hell he took, he just knew that it had worked for the time being. _It didn't last nearly long enough… A lot less effective than getting drunk as fuck._

He felt a wave of nausea wash over him, and he fought back the need to vomit. He hoped that it would disappear with time, but apparently his body had other plans. He felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat, and he choked out the rising bile over the edge of the balcony. Even if these… ideas got him distracted enough, the after effects sure as Hell were a pain in the ass.

He heard a soft click and he whipped his head around immediately. He hadn't suspected Al would be back so soon… "Brother! What are you doing outside?" His brother's worried voice reached his ears through the open glass door, making his temples throb and inform him of what he guessed would soon be a migraine. "It's so cold, you're going to get sick, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Al. I was just getting some air. It got… very hot." He decided he would keep to the lame excuses and lies, for now – as long as Al believed them, he didn't need to know the truth. Maybe he would tell him later… Maybe he wouldn't. Or maybe he would die of an overdose or mixing some things that clashed, and Al would find out that way. Whatever the result, he would hold off his brother's pain and worry, prevent Al from what was causing himself… all of this recklessness, if only for another moment. _I won't say that it's "for your own good", but in a way… I'm saving you, Alphonse._

* * *

___**Andddddd, the end!**_

___**Kind of weird. Don't ask, because I don't know myself. The idea just kind of popped into my head, so...**_

___**Er. I haven't taken drugs before and I don't know much about them, so that's why I didn't specify what drug he took. Let's just say he took a buuuuuuuuuuuuunch of different kinds. c: This is more of just a drabble than anything...**_

**_Review, but only if you want to. xD I won't force you. Yet... [I think that it's about time I start doing that. o_o;]_**

**_- Tayler_**


End file.
